First Date for Mihoshi and Nobuyuki"
by JockoMegane
Summary: Direct sequel to "Only A Dream Away." A slice-of-life tale in the Masaki household: Tenchi freaks, and Mihoshi and Nobuyuki have a picnic.


Tenchi Muyo - "First Date for Mihoshi and Nobuyuki."  
  
By JockoMegane  
  
Send all comments, flames, and critiques to: jockomegane@cs.com  
  
SUMMARY: Direct sequel to "Only A Dream Away." A slice-of-life tale in the Masaki household: Tenchi freaks, and Mihoshi and Nobuyuki have a picnic.  
  
LOCATION: Regular Archive.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Tenchi and the whole damn barn are owned by Pioneer LDC, AIC, and in some versions of "Teh Truth" by Masaki Kajishima. I don't own any of them, don't sue me please.  
  
Special thanks to MoparMan, Parias, and Big J for advance comments.  
  
This story is dedicated to a recent thread on the SomethingAwful.com forums entitled "Masturbation Horror (probably been done before)."  
  
***  
  
Nobuyuki yawned and blinked as he felt the sun peering in through the window above his bed, he allowed a moment for his eyes to focus before glancing down towards his feet. He smiled, "Good morning, my lovely Mihoshi."  
  
Mihoshi was seated on his bed next to his feet, smiling, and dressed in her typical Earth civilian outfit. "'Morning, Nobuyuki," she giggled, blushing slightly.  
  
Nobuyuki glanced down at himself, naked and half-covered with a sheet. "Oh," glanced back to Mihoshi, smiling "I just tore off my clothes and crawled into bed."  
  
She giggled, "so did I." A stupid grin spread across Nobuyuki's face.  
  
A look appeared on Mihoshi's face, "Nobuyuki! Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
  
Nobuyuki glanced to the clock radio at his left, reading 8:49AM. He yawned, "note on the door."  
  
"Ah," Mihoshi snapped her fingers, "yes I remember! I read it when I got up this morning."  
  
"How long have you been up, Mihoshi?"  
  
"Oh," she smiled, "I'm always up at sunrise."  
  
He smiled, "and how long have you been in here?"  
  
"A little over an hour," she giggled.  
  
Nobuyuki sat up, "well, I'm sure the whole house knows about us now," he smiled.  
  
"Well..." Mihoshi played with a lock of her hair with her index finger, "not yet, with the exception of Sasami everyone is still asleep."  
  
"I guess I better get dressed," he glanced around his small room, his eyes focusing on some clothes, neatly ironed, hanging on his closet door.  
  
Mihoshi looked deep into his eyes, "you know, Nobuyuki...we haven't had a good morning kiss yet."  
  
Nobuyuki was quite tempted, but held back, "allow me to brush my teeth first," he smiled.  
  
Mihoshi agreed, but she began to idly massage his left foot as Nobuyuki wondered if it would be expected of a gentlemen to kindly ask Mihoshi to wait outside, or barring that, cover her eyes while he got dressed. There was also a growing desire in Nobuyuki's mind as the sleep- induced fog cleared to just take Mihoshi's hand, start kissing it, and see where things went from there.  
  
"Mihoshi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I need to get dressed," he smiled, "so, uh, maybe you'd be a bit more comfortable waiting outside..?"  
  
"No...not unless you're uncomfortable," she winked, appreciating and even enjoying the absurdity of the situation.  
  
'Real smooth, Nobuyuki,' he thought.  
  
As Nobuyuki dressed, Mihoshi began enthusiastically suggesting plans for the day. As with most days, she had chores to do before she could have any free-time. Despite her insistance that he rest, Nobuyuki insisted on helping. When all would be said and done, they were sure they could be done in time to have a nice picnic lunch. Now, one would imagine that these two new-found love birds are oversimplifying their schedule, considering the other members of their very special family. But they both believed that one hour or so would be enough to make known their new involvement.  
  
Boy, were they wrong.  
  
Typically, any family meal in the Masaki house is based around the idea, and only the idea, of Tenchi sitting with Ayeka and Ryoko on either side. Everything else is strictly optional. While before this morning Nobuyuki would find himself sitting next to Mihoshi as often as not, today they were the first to be seated at the table along with Sasami waiting until everyone would get themselves out of bed.  
  
By this time, Nobuyuki had brushed his teeth and Mihoshi and he had shared a brief make-out session in her room before they heard the tell-tale sounds of Ryoko creeping around outside. Instead of sneaking out, Nobuyuki boldly opened the door and he and Mihoshi walked out hand-in-hand right in front of Ryoko, stopping only to say, "Good morning, Ryoko!" They didn't stick around long, but Ryoko seemed so shocked she had momentarily forgotten about phasing into Tenchi's room or pestering Ayeka.  
  
Now minutes later downstairs, with breakfast all set out on the table, Sasami was growing curious as she talked with Nobuyuki and Mihoshi.  
  
"...did dinner heat up all right, honorable father?" the little princess asked.  
  
"It was great Sasami, thank you."  
  
Sasami looked at Mihoshi, noticed something, "Mihoshi, is something making you especially happy this morning?"  
  
'She doesn't miss much,' Nobuyuki thought as Mihoshi met his gaze. "Yes Sasami, there is," she replied. In further reply, Mihoshi gently grasped Nobuyuki's hand, causing him to blush furiously.  
  
Sasami's eyes brightened, "Oh!" she jumped up and hugged Mihoshi, and then Nobuyuki tightly, "I'm so happy for both of you!"  
  
After Sasami sat back down, she looked to Nobuyuki, "does Tenchi know yet?" she asked, afraid someone might be listening in.  
  
"Oh he will, Sasami," Mihoshi chuckled, "if he ever gets out of bed."  
  
"--or Ryoko recovers fast enough!" Nobuyuki laughed.  
  
Both Mihoshi and Sasami laughed at this, until...  
  
Ryoko phased into the living room right in front of them, holding Tenchi by the elastic band of the old tattered pair of pants he would usually sleep in. Tenchi looked as though Ryoko has shaken him awake, and immediately phased down there. Nobuyuki watched as his son found his footing, blinked blearily at Sasami, himself, and Mihoshi sitting at the table with breakfast spread out in front of them.  
  
Ryoko, for her part, still wore the same look of utter disbelief on her face from upstairs. She peered at Mihoshi and Nobuyuki as if they had purple monkeys gleefully shitting in their hair for health reasons. Tenchi was just now clearing the sawdust and butterflies out of his brain enough to be curious.  
  
Tenchi yawned, "Ryoko?"  
  
In answer Ryoko pointed at Mihoshi and Nobuyuki holding hands, "Tenchi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just what do you see there?"  
  
Tenchi, still waking up and feeling he could afford to play along for a bit, "what do you see, Ryoko?"  
  
"I see your father and Mihoshi in domestic bliss, or something close to it."  
  
By now, Tenchi blinked and all the connections in his brain clicked into place. "DAAAAAADDD!!!!???!!!!"  
  
"Son," Nobuyuki cleared his throat, "Mihoshi and I have decided we have lots in common, and are now going to start dating."  
  
That did it, both Tenchi and Ryoko face-faulted and fainted.  
  
The thud on the floor was met by Ayeka finally running down the stairs to see what the ruckus was about.  
  
Upon Sasami's happy explanation, and confirmation it wasn't a joke, Ayeka soon joined Tenchi and Ryoko on the floor.  
  
"Now I know they're all meant for each other," Nobuyuki shrugged.  
  
***  
  
After Ayeka joined Ryoko and Tenchi on the floor Washu decided to make her appearance. She was a bit hard to convince that Mihoshi and Nobuyuki's new relationship was the ONLY reason for Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko's fainting spell.  
  
By this time, Nobuyuki was shaking Tenchi; trying to revive him to no avail. All his son would do is moan something about needing to go to the bathroom. As Nobuyuki tried to awaken Ayeka and Ryoko, Washu whispered something in Mihoshi's ear...something about getting something, but Nobuyuki was too busy trying to get Ryoko to wake up by promising sake...  
  
Hell, even that didn't work.  
  
Mihoshi went into Washu's lab and returned lugging two buckets of water.  
  
"Pretty scientific, Little Washu," Nobuyuki gently took one of the buckets from Mihoshi.  
  
"This water is special, very cold and very theraputic!" she smiled.  
  
Nobuyuki stopped, thinking. "Washu, I don't want my son peeing his pants."  
  
"Ahh, but that's why the water is so perfect!" Washu beamed.  
  
Nobuyuki nodded, not wanting to debate any more, looked to Mihoshi, who nodded. They both lifted their buckets and thoroughly doused the three with water. The three sputtered, blinked, sat up, slipped, and fell down again. But they stayed concious!  
  
"Umm," Mihoshi frowned, "maybe you three ought to change before we eat breakfast."  
  
***  
  
Later...  
  
Ryoko sat down on the coach next to Ayeka to watch their soap operas. They were both silent for a few minutes. When they decided to say something, it was at the same time. For the sake of not wanting to start an argument over current events, Ryoko let Ayeka go first.  
  
"I can't believe Lord Tenchi is related to him!"  
  
Ryoko frowned, this was not quite the reaction she had been expecting.  
  
"Princess," Ryoko looked up at the ceiling, "I was hoping now that some time has passed, you would realize that Nobuyuki has just done us the greatest favor almost anyone could do for us," she grinned.  
  
"Oh?" Ayeka leaned closer to Ryoko, "please explain."  
  
"Ayeka, are you blind?!?" she almost shouted, then smiled; pointing at her and Ayeka, "it's just you and me in the running for Tenchi now..."  
  
"Oh..." Ayeka mulled this over for a moment. A sly look grew on the Princess' face, "perhaps our reaction this morning was a bit uncalled for."  
  
Ryoko matched Ayeka's sly look, "perhaps we should apologize to Mihoshi over some sake," then, feeling the need for more explanation: "And put this happy turn of events into proper perspective for...um, Masaki family prosperity."  
  
"How very kind of you," Ayeka said with a mock sneer.  
  
Ryoko replied with a self-satisfied grin, and: "Damn, I'm smooth!"  
  
Ayeka eyes glittered the beginnings of indignation, but--  
  
"Don't worry," Ryoko sighed, "you're smooth, too."  
  
Ayeka nodded, satisfied.  
  
It was five full minutes before they realized they were being "out of character."  
  
***  
  
"...well," Mihoshi giggled, taking another sip of sake, "it just sort of happened...you know?"  
  
Ryoko, who was sober, sighed, "no we don't, Mihoshi, that's why we're asking you."  
  
Ayeka, who was drunk, blustered, "Yeah! So spill your guts!"  
  
The three young women were soaking in the women's section of Ryoko's magical floating Onsen, all around them on the wooden ledge from Ryoko's private stash there was twelve small bottles of sake. Ayeka had already downed four, while Ryoko had only half a bottle. Mihoshi was seriously pushing two and Ryoko feared that she was too far gone to give any meaningful info.  
  
Worse yet, Ryoko realized she was the only one there who probably even *cared.* 'Note to self: Never trust Ayeka to stay sober in private longer than five minutes,' she thought.  
  
"Did he *try* anything with *you*, Mihoshi..?" Ayeka drawled in slurred speech, pouring herself another cup.  
  
"Um, nope," Mihoshi smiled dully, "we both kind of did it co-equally, I guess..."  
  
"Co-equally?" Ryoko blinked.  
  
Ayeka didn't make a sound.  
  
Mihoshi, her face flushed with love, hot water, and alcohol looked up at the clear sky above, "one lonely heart reaches out for another, Ryoko."  
  
Even Ayeka seemed taken by this in her inebriated state.  
  
"All right, Mihoshi...start back at the beginning. Please?" Ryoko put on her best "help this poor beautiful soul" look.  
  
Mihoshi sipped some more Sake, "Okay, Ryoko. The beginning," she frowned in thought, "I was feeling sad last night so I decided to watch the lake. Nobuyuki came out to see if everything was all right with me, and then we talked, one thing led to another...and that's all," she favored Ryoko with a smile.  
  
Ryoko watched Mihoshi with nearly all the senses at her disposal, convinced Mihoshi was hiding something, or at least not telling everything that had happened.  
  
"Did you sleep with him even before your first date?!" Ayeka accused benignly, finishing her fifth bottle.  
  
Mihoshi blushed furiously and giggled, shaking her head in the negative.  
  
'It must be something personal,' Ryoko thought, 'but I don't think she and Nobuyuki are fucking each other senseless yet...no,' her brow furrowed, 'it's something personal on Mihoshi's part, something she doesn't feel comfortable telling her friends right now.' She frowned, shaking her head, 'Ayeka, why can't you moderate your drinking?'  
  
"So he just slid his tongue down your throat?!" Ayeka, smiling dopey as hell.  
  
"...is that even kissing, Ayeka?" Mihoshi asked, confused.  
  
Ryoko sighed, "I think you've had enough to drink, Mihoshi."  
  
"Yes, I believe I have," she agreed, but frowned as she eyed the still unopened sake bottles.  
  
"Don't you worry, me and Ayeka will take care of 'em."  
  
"Yeah!" Ayeka howled "just you sit there, sober up, and let us tell you how *not* to chase a man away!"  
  
'Spare me...' Ryoko held back laughing, Nobuyuki Masaki was probably the easiest man in the galaxy to please.  
  
Ayeka delved into her vast and unused storehouse of knowledge regarding romance, dating, and courtship, Ryoko only offered minor anecdotes like: "let him know who's boss," and "don't forget to ask Washu for some pills...ya know, just in case," followed by a wink, and so on. Mihoshi would nod vigourously, say she understood, and probably promptly forget most of what they'd just told her.  
  
'Probably a wise move on her part,' Ryoko sighed inwardly as she watched Ayeka go off another tangent. Steadily, over the past month or so Ryoko had noticed an increase in the frequency of sake consumption in her rival.  
  
'Either that, or I'm drinking less...' somehow Ryoko thought that unlikely, but she did admit it was a possibility. Still, there was a voice of concern inside the head of Washu's daughter that said something was causing Ayeka to drink more.  
  
'On the other hand,' Ryoko watched as Mihoshi and Ayeka were laughing at some joke that really wasn't all that funny, 'it's really not any of my business.' She smiled, 'when the fuck has that ever stopped me before?'  
  
"Ms. Mihoshi..." Ayeka smiled, "the burning question in my and Ms. Mummywoman's mind here is if your success with Nobuyuki can give us any insight into how to win Lord Tenchi's heart..?"  
  
'Oh Tsunami in a side car,' Ryoko shook her head amid the slight buzz. How can Ayeka be so coherent and yet so stupid when she's drunk?  
  
Mihoshi frowned, then smiled, "Princess Ayeka, you're not thinking your questions through."  
  
"Hah!" Ayeka grabbed another bottle of sake, which was deftly intercepted by Ryoko. "Mihoshi," Ryoko smiled, "I think you'd better be on your way."  
  
As Mihoshi left the onsen, Ryoko called out to her.  
  
"Yes?" Mihoshi looked back.  
  
Ryoko was already a good way to being as soused as Ayeka, but she had one last good deed of the day to perform in sobriety.  
  
"Thank you, Mihoshi," Ryoko said with considerable sincereity, Ayeka silently nodded in drunken, but honest, gratitude. "We owe you one...and," Ryoko smiled, "congratulations. Take care of that overgrown schoolboy, will ya?"  
  
"I will," Mihoshi smiled brightly and felt almost moved to tears. She turned and left.  
  
***  
  
Nobuyuki was standing in front of the mirror in the upstairs bathroom, debating whether or not his moustache needed trimming.  
  
The door was open, and in the adjoining hallway Tenchi was collecting dirty laundry. He silently walked in the bathroom and proceeded to empty the hamper. Nobuyuki watched his son in the mirror and smiled.  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
Nobuyuki could see Tenchi's back stiffen a bit in the mirror, "yeah?"  
  
"I figured that we could have a talk."  
  
Tenchi finished emptying the hamper, "yeah, I guess we should, Dad."  
  
Father sat on the toilet with the seat and cover down while son stood with his back to the wall next to the bathtub.  
  
"Tenchi," Nobuyuki began, "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say my lecherous nature has brought shame upon the family, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, something along those lines," Tenchi looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Nobuyuki held his head low, "Tenchi, exactly what have I done wrong?"  
  
Tenchi gazed at his father, "Mihoshi isn't exactly a normal girl, Dad..."  
  
"Gee, thanks for pointing that one out to me, son."  
  
Tenchi leveled another look at his father, "get serious for once, Dad!"  
  
"I am!" Nobuyuki exclaimed, "Mihoshi and I really like each other, Tenchi. That's the way it often times goes with men and women. That's what happened with me and your mother, what makes this different than that?"  
  
"For one thing," Tenchi said, "she's quite a bit younger than you."  
  
Nobuyuki cracked a smile, then laughed loudly.  
  
"Um," Tenchi shrugged, "did I just make a joke?"  
  
"Oh, Tenchi my son..." Nobuyuki smiled, "and *I'm* the one who gets told to think more often!" he looked straight at Tenchi, "take a look at your grandfather, Tenchi. You think there are many 700 year old plus women wandering around the Earth?"  
  
Tenchi sighed, "I guess you'll be pointing to Ryoko and Ayeka next as examples."  
  
"You're learning, my son," Nobuyuki smirked. "Both of them are a lot older than you..." a smile, "in comparison, Mihoshi and me are practically born in the same month."  
  
Tenchi gave his father a look, "Dad, she's...she's," he blushed furiously, "you know..."  
  
Nobuyuki leveled a serious gaze at his son, "She is not stupid, Tenchi."  
  
"I am not saying that."  
  
"It comes from the same sort of thinking," Nobuyuki shook his head. "Mihoshi is different, all right? Nothing more...in fact, it's just like Washu has been saying: 'She's a genius!'"  
  
Tenchi sighed, still not sure that this was such a good idea.  
  
Nobuyuki, sensing this, "Tenchi, there comes a time when you just have to take a chance."  
  
Tenchi was silent for a moment, then: "At least Ryoko and Ayeka won't look on Mihoshi as a rival from now on..."  
  
"Is that all you can say, Tenchi?" Nobuyuki frowned.  
  
Tenchi avoided his father's gaze, "Dad, I'm not ready."  
  
"Not ready? Or just confused? Maybe you just don't want to hurt one or the other...or both," Nobuyuki sighed, the complexities of the situation giving him a headache.  
  
"No," Tenchi shook his head. "I do have feelings for Ryoko and Ayeka."  
  
"Well, shit that's a relief, Tenchi!" Nobuyuki smiled, "I was beginning to think Mihoshi and I were playing our cards wrong."  
  
Tenchi's face contorted, "Er, what?!"  
  
"Nevermind, nevermind," Nobuyuki waved. "Son, your path is clear. You must simply get to the bottom of your feelings and make a choice for Ayeka, Ryoko, or both."  
  
"I know, I know, Dad," Tenchi looked upon his father.  
  
Nobuyuki smiled gently, "I know this isn't easy, Tenchi...in fact, I can safely say I wouldn't even *want* to be in your shoes. Even when I was your age."  
  
"I thought you said my path was clear, Dad!"  
  
"Just because something is clear, Tenchi, doesn't mean it's easy."  
  
"Dad," Tenchi cracked a smile, "even for a dime store philosopher your advice sucks."  
  
"Hmm," Nobuyuki thought out loud, "I believe I stole that one from your grandfather--"  
  
"Not gonna work this time, Dad."  
  
Nobuyuki laughed, stood up and walked over to Tenchi, smiling fondly, "but know that no matter who you choose, your mother and I will always be proud of you."  
  
Tenchi blinked back tears, "you'd better get going, Sasami's cooking up a storm and she will not be happy if you and Mihoshi are late for your picnic."  
  
***  
  
When Nobuyuki arrived in the kitchen, Washu and Sasami were laughing as they prepared what was being called a "special" picnic basket by Washu. Meanwhile Ryo-oh-ki was merrily meow-meowing and myaa-myaaing about her happiness over Mihoshi and Nobuyuki dating, while successfully stealing carrots.  
  
Sasami giggled, "They'll certainly need a three course meal."  
  
"But of course!" Washu hummed, clacking away on her holo-pad. A second later a nice big turkey floated out of a portal.  
  
"Little Washu?" Nobuyuki asked, distracted by the plate of sandwiches, the containers of soup, the bottles of wine, sundries and the like all lined up ready to go into a normal sized picnic basket.  
  
"Yes, loverboy?" she batted her eyelashes.  
  
"I appreciate all this, but uh--me and Mihoshi aren't going camping or feeding an army."  
  
"Hmm," Washu thought for a second, "Sasami, we'll save two of the containers of soup, and one bottle of wine for lunch and gaming here."  
  
Nobuyuki was about to protest, but Sasami raised her voice: "Ah, ah, ah!" she smiled, "you and Mihoshi need your energy!"  
  
Washu cackled at Nobuyuki's blush.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" Mihoshi asked, dressed in her usual afternoon civilian clothes. Khaki pants and a pink tank-top.  
  
"Oh, nothing that can't wait until later!" Washu depressed another key on her holo-pad.  
  
All at once, every piece of food and anything related to eating in a picnic situation started to float in the air and make it's way into the opened basket. Once that was done, Sasami gently put a neatly folded blanket in the basket before closing it. She picked up the basket and with a proud grin she placed it in Nobuyuki's hands.  
  
From there, Washu and Sasami pushed Nobuyuki and Mihoshi out the sliding glass door as Ryo-oh-ki did her usual thing in situations like that.  
  
Nobuyuki shrugged, smiled at Mihoshi, offering his free arm. "Shall we?"  
  
She smiled radiantly at him, interlocking her arm with his.  
  
Together, they began walking towards the woods.  
  
***  
  
It was over an hour before Ryouko and Ayeka stumbled back into the living room and were met by a mysterious smiling Washu.  
  
"Oh?" Ryoko peered at her mother, "I didn't do anything wrong yet today, Washu...lemme alone," she leaned back on the couch.  
  
"Miss Washu," Ayeka yawned, "could you get me some of that special medicine you made for last year's Christmas party?"  
  
Washu said nothing for a moment, then: "Princess, has my Little Ryoko been getting you drunk *this* early in the day?"  
  
Ryoko sprang up, "Now you listen here, *Mom*! I was the only sober one there by the time Mihoshi left!"  
  
"Gee, maybe your mother should accompany you to the onsen more often, Little Ryoko," Washu snickered, "to make sure you don't misbehave."  
  
"Ms. Washu!" Ayeka stood up, indignant, "I was the one who drank too much."  
  
Ryoko gaped, astonished. 'What the hell..?'  
  
"Oh," Washu smiled, "anyway, I have decided to take the liberty of mapping out our activities for this afternoon."  
  
"Uh, right," Ryoko shrugged, "I'll pass."  
  
"Tenchi will be there," Washu smiled.  
  
***  
  
There were many paths through the moderately dense forests surrounding the Masaki Shrine grounds, and Nobuyuki was familiar with most of them. In particular, he was leading Mihoshi down a narrow path lined with tall trees and shrubs that led to a nice place across the lake that favored a view of the house with the Shrine in back.  
  
"How much further?" Mihoshi squeezed his hand, "I'm starving!"  
  
"Just a little further," Nobuyuki smiled back.  
  
They arrived at a nice flat grassy spread of land about thirty feet from the lakeshore. It was simple, grass not too high, pleasant smells, and with the gentle sound of birds chirping in the air.  
  
Mihoshi approved, giving Nobuyuki a peck on the cheek.  
  
After getting everything set up, Mihoshi and Nobuyuki sat down to admire the view.  
  
Or at least one of the views...  
  
Mihoshi had pulled Nobuyuki into her embrace and busy properly thanking him for taking her to such a nice place.  
  
After a few minutes of gratitude, Nobuyuki and Mihoshi starting hunting around in the basket for the first course.  
  
"Let's see now..." Mihoshi fished around, pulling out a plate of twenty sandwiches, "hope you brought an appetite..." along with wine glasses, plates, and eating utensils.  
  
Nobuyuki shrugged, "You would think Washu doesn't want us back at the house until nightfall, or something like that."  
  
"Yeah," Mihoshi agreed while pulling out two bottles of wine, "I just hope Ayeka and Ryoko have sobered up."  
  
"Hmm," Nobuyuki watched Mihoshi's expression, "they weren't too tough on you, were they?"  
  
"What?" Mihoshi asked as she greatfully extracted a bottle of water from the basket. "Oh, nope. We just drank sake," she frowned, "though Ayeka was over the legal limit very fast...and Ryoko stayed more sober than I was."  
  
Nobuyuki smiled, "I'm sure Washu is getting to the bottom of it," now he frowned, "just hope Tenchi isn't the subject of an experiment again."  
  
"Speaking of Tenchi," Mihoshi poured Nobuyuki a glass of water, she gave him a sly look, "was he tough on you?"  
  
"No," he smiled, "in fact, we had a good talk about it."  
  
Mihoshi poured herself a glass of water, "what's 'it'?"  
  
"You and me of course," Nobuyuki took the glass, raised it.  
  
Mihoshi laughed, raised her glass, "I know this should be done with wine, but I've already had too much to drink, too early in the day."  
  
Nobuyuki gazed at her, amazed she seemed almost completely sober. "Mmmkay," he raised his glass, "I typically don't drink until after 5:00 in the afternoon myself," he smiled.  
  
Mihoshi looked deeply into his eyes, "to us, Nobuyuki...and to Tenchi and Ayeka, and Ryoko," she smiled.  
  
Nobuyuki grinned, and gently they clinked glasses and drank.  
  
***  
  
"Tenchi," Washu smiled, "there are seven orcs surrounding you!"  
  
Tenchi sat across from Washu with Ayeka and Ryoko at his side, "oh, um...I cast," he glanced down at his spell sheet, "magic missile!"  
  
Washu continued looking intently at Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka shared a look with Tenchi as he groaned. Tenchi rolled the dice.  
  
The dice came to rest, Washu glanced down and her face lighted up. "A twenty! Double damage!"  
  
***  
  
After they had eaten, Mihoshi had taken to resting her head in Nobuyuki's lap as he gently stroked her golden locks. Nobuyuki smiled as she soon fell asleep, it being time for her afternoon nap.  
  
'So beautiful,' he marveled as she slept. Nobuyuki closed his eyes, wanting the moment to last. Feeling like watching the sky, he slowly lay down on the grass.  
  
It was some time later when Nobuyuki woke to find Mihoshi smiling angelically down at him.  
  
Nobuyuki hummed happily, "oh? Have I been sleeping long?"  
  
Mihoshi nodded, "an hour or two."  
  
"Much too long to not be gazing upon your beauty!"  
  
Both chuckled at the corniness of this line.  
  
Deciding to shut Nobuyuki up and move on to more important matters, Mihoshi leaned down to kiss him. After this was accomplished, Nobuyuki gently switched positions with Mihoshi. He deepened the kiss, and before he realized what he was doing, his hands were roving over Mihoshi's chest through her shirt.  
  
Almost immediately, he *did* realize what he was doing.  
  
"Ah!" immediately he removed his hands and rolled away from Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi blinked, "what's wrong?"  
  
Nobuyuki blushed furiously, "I'm sorry--I shouldn't have..."  
  
"Oh..." Mihoshi nodded, smiled wickedly, "did I tell you to stop?"  
  
"Er, what?" he blinked.  
  
"I didn't tell you to stop."  
  
Nobuyuki blushed another shade of red, 'I've really screwed up now,' he thought.  
  
Mihoshi smiled, moved close to Nobuyuki and gently wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay," she whispered in his ear, "touch me, Nobuyuki," she neatly licked his ear.  
  
"Ah," Nobuyuki smiled, "it's my fault, Mihoshi. Really, I should have asked you if you'd like me to feel you up."  
  
"Nope," Mihoshi shook her head, "you should have just kept going," she giggled.  
  
He gazed into her eyes, " do you mean that, Mihoshi?"  
  
She nodded, smiling brightly, eyes radiant.  
  
A dopey, ecchi, but loving grin spread across Nobuyuki's face.  
  
***  
  
It was close to 6:00PM, almost dinner time, when the happy couple wandered into the living room to find Tenchi with Ayeka on one side, and Ryoko on the other, sitting on the floor playing a board game. Washu was sitting on the couch, once again tapping away on her holo-pad with a content smile on her face. She smiled as Nobuyuki and Mihoshi walked in the sliding glass door.  
  
"Ahhh," she smiled, "welcome back! The children have had their milk and cookies, are playing nicely with each other, and dinner's almost ready. Did you two enjoy your picnic?"  
  
"Yes!" both Mihoshi and Nobuyuki smiled, putting the picnic basket on the couch next to Washu as they crossed into the kitchen. It was Mihoshi's job to set the table and help Sasami. Soon, the couple could be heard planning a dinner date for that Saturday.  
  
Washu looked in the basket, "Well, I guess I can gather a sample from this..."  
  
Tenchi ears perked up.  
  
"Ms. Washu?" Ayeka asked, almost afraid.  
  
"From the napkins and towel," Washu explained nonchalantly, going back to her holo-pad. "Tenchi, sometimes you'd do yourself good to be more like your father."  
  
Tenchi hung his head and groaned loudly.  
  
Ryoko shrugged, deciding to stay out of this one. Ayeka did the same, shaking her head and returning her attention to the game. Both thinking the same thing, they reached out to put a comforting hand on Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi rewarded them both with an appreciative smile while trying to forget what Washu had just said.  
  
"Still don't know why you three prefer Clue to D&D," Washu sighed as she adjusted parameters for a new experiment.  
  
THE END...or is it? Bwhahahaha! Ozzie's in a pickle!  
  
"Duke, let's go do some crimes!"  
  
"Yeah! Let's get sushi and not pay!" 


End file.
